


Равновесие

by Undead



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орлесианцам Бык нравится еще меньше, чем Каллену - орлесианцы. В этой ситуации они могут помочь друг другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Counterbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917667) by [osamakes (sinuous_curve)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/osamakes). 



> Переведено для WTF Dragon Age 2016

Каллен наблюдает за беспечно кружащей по заляпанному кровью полу орлесианской знатью до тех пор, пока его не начинает тошнить от происходящего настолько, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь бестактное. Соблазн велик, но он прекрасно понимает, насколько безрассудно будет потерять с таким трудом завоеванное расположение — несмотря на рога, вокруг Инквизитора толпится целая толпа любопытных дворян. Каллен даже с полдюжины раз слышал, как они исправлялись, когда называли его человекобыком. Истинные чудеса иногда творит Создатель.

— Прошу меня извинить, — бросает он кучке идиотов в масках, окруживших его, словно падальщики — кусок мяса, и недовольных тем, что в эту прекрасную ночь он лишает их своей компании столь рано. Проталкиваясь мимо них, он кривит губы в фальшивой улыбке — двор быстро найдет себе новое развлечение.

Ему не нравится его бросающийся в глаза красный мундир, подобранный Жозефиной. Не нравятся устремленные на него взгляды, раздающиеся из-за вееров шепотки, дурацкие маски, из-за которых невозможно понять, кто что думает.

А больше всего ему не нравится, что десяток мертвецов лежит сейчас в лужах собственной крови в стенах Зимнего дворца, а все вокруг только и щебечут о чудесном вечере. Адаар застрелил кузину императрицы из лука меньше часа назад, а Селина уже смеется за бокалом вина.

К демонам Игру, будь она проклята.

— Продолжишь ходить с таким лицом, и они поймут, что вывели тебя из себя.

Низкий голос Быка над самым ухом застает Каллена врасплох, заставляет инстинктивно дернуться и выбросить локоть назад, но удар не достигает цели — Бык перехватывает его плечо, и его силы более чем достаточно, чтобы блокировать выпад. На мгновение Каллена охватывает гнев, но он понимает, что это чувство неуместно. Ему требуется совершить над собой усилие, чтобы не огрызнуться и напомнить себе о том, что Быку эти люди нравятся ничуть не больше, чем ему самому, и что сам Бык нравится им гораздо меньше, чем привлекательный, светловолосый, и принадлежащий к человеческой расе командир войск Инквизиции. Все могло бы быть куда хуже. Каллен медленно выдыхает.

— Мне кажется, это худшие люди из живущих, — выговаривает он сквозь зубы.

— Всего лишь мелкая сошка, командир.

Бык до боли стискивает его плечо. 

«Слава Создателю», — думается Каллену.

— Будешь дальше стоять с таким видом, и у них появятся темы для разговора помимо твоего раздражения.

Если бы только Создатель наградил его даром лицемерия. Может, тогда бы он перестал видеть Игру настолько порочной.

— Гости уведомлены о том, что я немного устал и покидаю вечер, — произносит Каллен, чуть повернув голову, чтобы видеть Быка хотя бы краем глаза. — Полагаю, ты слышал уже каждую более-менее вежливую шуточку о человекобыках, на которую они горазды, и не горишь желанием услышать новые, которые они непременно придумают, когда действительно напьются, так что предлагаю присоединиться ко мне.

— Они будут по мне скучать.

— К демонам их всех.

Бык смеется — Каллен понимает это, только ощутив спиной вибрацию.

— Иди, — соглашается Бык. — И приготовься. Я буду через минуту.

Приказы — понятные, выполнимые, успокаивающие. Каллен коротко кивает и покидает бальную залу.

В поисках комнат, выделенных Инквизиции, он умудряется заблудиться всего раз, несмотря на то, что все коридоры Зимнего дворца выглядят совершенно одинаково. Добравшись, наконец, до своей комнаты, он хлопает дверью сильнее, чем стоило бы, но кому какое дело? Все равно в этой части двореца пусто.

Раз гости не заметили десяток убийств, то уж точно не обратят внимания на него.

Каллен прикрывает глаза. Ему не хочется думать об орлесианской знати. Так что — приказы. Выбранное им подчинение.

Когда он раздевается, то, что это орлесианский дворец, а не знакомый до последнего камня Скайхолд, беспокоит его меньше, чем он боялся — предвкушение все то же. Железные тиски в груди ослабевают. Он всегда считал, что эти ощущения несовместимы, и все же.

Со временем он понимает, что его все меньше и меньше волнует, что все то, чем они занимаются с Быком, совершенно нелогично. Наверное, думается ему, это ближе к вере. По-настоящему она проверяется в те моменты, когда логике и разуму больше нечего сказать. Ты или принимаешь ее, или бежишь прочь. И Каллен больше не хочет бегать.

Стащить с себя проклятую форму — почти физическое удовольствие. Он хочет, было, просто бросить вещи на пол, но одергивает себя. Жозефина справляется со своими обязанностями лучше, чем кто-либо мог бы на ее месте, и пока Каллен не желает занять его, ему лучше проявить уважение.  
Полностью обнаженный, он встает босыми ногами на холодный паркет и вдруг осознает, что чувствует. Нетерпение. По всей видимости, Орлей заразен.  
Бык выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы прийти.

— Как, чтоб их демоны жрали, люди здесь не теряются? — фыркает он, закрывая за собой дверь.

В этом мундире он выгладит очень непривычно. Каллен слышал шепотки о дикарях, пытающихся играть по правилам высшего общества, и ни один из сплетников даже не пытался остаться неуслышанным. Разве Инквизиция не очаровательна — притащить на бал свой скот! От клокочущего внутри гнева у Каллена сводит челюсти.

Бык выглядит не глупее любого из них.

Не позволяя себе больше думать, Каллен делает шаг к Быку, хватает его за рога и тянет вниз, чтобы поцеловать. Обычно между ними все происходит иначе, но Каллену плевать. Бык на мгновение удивленно застывает, но потом опускает руки на его бедра и целует в ответ. К демонам их всех, думает Каллен, пока Бык не кусает его за нижнюю губу, лишая возможности думать вообще.

— Охренеть, — выдыхает Бык, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть. — Возможно, нам стоит почаще приезжать в Орлей.

— Я скорее отпилю себе руку.

Бык пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, слегка тянет, и, несмотря на кривую усмешку, он выглядит слишком сосредоточенным.

— Эй, — в темноте его голос кажется непривычно низким и чуть хрипловатым. — Забудь о них, Каллен. Сейчас мы — ты и я — забудем о них. Этих засранцев не должно быть с нами. Так?

Каллен вдыхает на три счета и так же выдыхает. И кивает.

— Так.

— Хорошо. Мне не хотелось бы делить этот вечер с ними. 

Бык хватает его за волосы и тянет назад. Что-то, что когда-то заново научило Каллена дышать, поднимается в груди, оставляя его полностью открытым и беззащитным.

«Создатель, я этого недостоин», — думает Каллен, и ему кажется, что, озвучь он эту мысль вслух, Бык попросту его оставит.

Бык снова целует его, на этот раз жестче, кусаясь. Каллен впивается ногтями в его плечи, поднимется на носки, пытаясь сравняться с ним в росте. Конечно, это бесполезно, размеры Быка граничат с невозможным, но и просто попытка для Каллена важна. Оставшиеся следы от ногтей на его бедрах говорят, что и для Быка тоже.

— В кровать, — рычит он.

Когда Бык отпускает его, Каллен пошатывается, стук сердца громом отдается в ушах. Его захлестывает адреналин, будто перед боем, и вместе с тем все настолько по-другому, что он, забираясь на кровать, даже не может подобрать достойного описания этому ощущению.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Бык, плотно сжав губы, нетерпеливо срывает с себя одежду.

Когда Бык раздет, он словно становится еще выше — будто сбрасывает тяжкое бремя с плеч. От вида перекатывающихся мышц у Каллена пересыхает во рту и жар ползет по щекам. Не только потому что это Бык. Что-то никогда не меняется.

Нетерпение, желание, необходимость смешиваются, от них тянет в груди и яйцах. 

Раздевшись, Бык останавливает на нем взгляд, улыбается, показывая зубы — улыбка навевает мысли о хищнике, почуявшем свежую кровь. Он подходит к кровати с грацией, какой никак не ожидаешь от существа его комплекции, и сквозь растущее желание Каллен замечает, что вокруг одной его руки обернут синий форменный пояс.

— На колени. Лицом к изголовью кровати.

Каллен повинуется. 

Матрас прогибается, когда Бык присоединяется к нему, а откуда-то снизу раздается тихий скрип. «Безмозглым орлесианцам внешняя красота важнее, чем крепость и долговечность», — неприязненно думает Каллен. Но горячее, твердое тело, прижимающееся к нему сзади, важнее, чем весь Орлей, вместе взятый, когда-либо сможет быть. Каллен откидывает голову на грудь Быку, и тот крепко стискивает его в объятии, обхватив поперек тела так, что Каллен не может даже дернуться, как бы ни старался. Гнев на секунду вспыхивает по старой памяти, которая, наверное, никогда окончательно не исчезнет, но стихает так же быстро, как появился, сменяясь заполняющим разум спокойствием — и доверием, хоть оно и дается сложнее.

— Я держу тебя, — шепчет Бык и после секундного промедления легко целует Каллена в лоб. Но Каллен не успевает удивиться неожиданной нежности — Бык разжимает объятия и ловит его за запястья, не давая упасть. Однако опоры все равно не хватает, чтобы удержаться прямо, и вывернутые плечи вспыхивают болью. Каллен стонет, подается вперед бедрами, выгибает спину. 

Бык заводит ему руки назад и связывает поясом. Смех клокочет у Каллена в горле — если кто-то вдруг спросит, куда делся пояс, объяснить будет довольно просто. Бык одобрительно ворчит, одной рукой удерживая Каллена в вертикальном положении, а ногтями другой медленно проводит вниз по позвоночнику, оставляя горящий след. Каллен выгибается, задохнувшись — его спина только наполовину зажила после Скайхолда.

— Проклятье, Каллен.

Слова такие тихие, что Каллен не уверен, что должен был услышать их. А потом Бык снова прижимает его к своей груди и рычит ему на ухо:

— Я собираюсь выебать тебя на этой гребанной дорогущей кровати.

Каллену ни капли не стыдно — и он коротко, одобрительно скулит в ответ.

Бык тянет его на себя, заставляя упереться в постель коленями, нежно прикусывает за плечо и соскальзывает с кровати. Каллен усилием воли заставляет себя дышать ровно и спокойно. Его твердый отяжелевший член лежит на бедре, он дергает связанными руками — легко бы освободился, если бы захотел. Но он не хочет.

Матрас прогибается снова. Бык фиксирует Каллена, сжимая рукой его плечо, другой он ласкающе проводит по его спине и заднице. «Словно успокаивает дикое животное», — думает Каллен. Они не особо часто занимаются сексом — с их последней совместной ночи в Скайхолде прошло больше двух месяцев. Каллен выгибается под прикосновением и опускает голову.

— Пожалуйста.

И голос у него низкий, ломкий, искренний.

Бык с нажимом проводит смазанными пальцами меж его ягодиц.

— Я держу, — повторяет он. — Ты со мной?

— Да.

Он вставляет медленно, поглаживает его шею большим пальцем той руки, что лежит у Каллена на плече. Их шумное дыхание в тишине комнаты кажется слишком громким, а колени у Каллена разъезжаются в стороны, скользя по дорогим простыням.

Однажды, когда он спросил Быка, откуда он знает, что делать, тот рассмеялся и ответил, что тело говорит само, главное — ответить. Каллену проще, когда ему не нужно говорить. Все проще и проще позволять себе двигаться и просить. Он подается назад, навстречу пальцу Быка, даже зная, что глубже вставить уже нельзя.

«Пожалуйста», — думает он, — «услышь меня.»

Бык порывисто вдыхает. Он всегда внимателен в этом. В ебле. В Каллене все еще слишком сильно церковное воспитание, чтобы слово казалось грязным и запретным. Из всего, что Бык привнес в его постель, только это ощущение оказалось привычным, знакомым, обладающим своей историей и смыслом.

Каллен знает, что Бык пытается его понять — и в каком-то смысле действительно понимает, но не до конца. Для него в сексе нет ничего необычного, но с Калленом он все равно осторожен. И поэтому Каллен ему доверяет. Пусть доверие никуда и не делось, но в этом жестоком, безразличном месте, в этом дворце, он молчал уже достаточно. Он устал осторожничать.

И потому он толкается бедрами назад снова, сильнее, и охает от разливающегося по телу жара.

— Я понимаю, — отзывается Бык, — Попроси. Мне нужно, чтобы ты попросил, Каллен.

Каллен откидывает голову назад. Ему хочется, чтобы в крыше была дыра, сквозь которую было бы видно звезды.

— Я хочу, — произносит он. Его голос звучит странно даже для него самого.

Бык хрипит что-то на кунлате, чего Каллен не понимает, и это становится последней каплей.

Он вдруг до мельчайших деталей ощущает все, что с ним происходит. Пустота внутри, оставшаяся после того, как Бык убрал пальцы. Рука на его талии, не дающая упасть, тупая боль в ребрах — наверняка останутся синяки, одного воспоминания о которых ему будет достаточно, чтобы при необходимости найти в себе силы прикусить язык и улыбнуться окружившим его ядовитым гадам. Грудь Быка, горячая и широкая, влажная от пота и тяжело вздымающаяся.

Способность к нежности не означает склонности к ней. За власть приходится платить. Каллен тоже это понимает. И видит — видит, чего Быку хочется по-настоящему.

Бык проводит головкой члена между его ягодиц и толкается внутрь. Пальца было недостаточно для растяжки, вместо смазки — в основном пот. Каллен подается вниз, и Бык толкается бедрами вверх, и Каллен чувствует, как Бык вздрагивает за ним, тяжело дышит, царапая его грудь. Неловко заломленные руки уже не просто ноют, а горят болью. Он откидывает голову на грудь Быку.

Это его выбор. Он солдат, воспитанный для того, чтобы следовать приказам, и это не должно его волновать, но получается иначе.

Бык не медлит, сразу входя так глубоко, насколько Каллен может его принять. Отпускает его на миг и тут же подхватывает снова. Уже не так осторожно, слава Создателю. Это ловушка, а не поддержка. О нем не заботятся, его не жалеют — его используют. Каллен слышит собственный крик. Горло саднит, как и все тело, бедра дергаются, не попадая в ритм жестких, размеренных движений Быка.

Пронизывающий его жар — это не просто желание, это всеобъемлющая жажда, жизненная необходимость, низводящая все, кроме их тел, до уровня не имеющего никакого значения фонового шума. 

Звуки, которые Бык издает одновременно с толчками, на мгновение становятся почти внятными, Каллен разбирает в них «Мой, мой, мой...» — и, Создатель, потом, когда ему хватит сил задуматься о чем-то, кроме происходящего, придет страх. А пока что он запоминает ощущения — невысказанные, распирающие грудь, выдавливающие из легких кислород, и реагировать иначе просто невозможно.

Он чувствует, когда Бык кончает. Он сгибается, почти складывает Каллена пополам, утыкается лицом меж его лопаток. Его бедра дергаются, он входит глубже, чем за все это время, и Каллен кричит, подается назад, принимает. Внутри растекается новый жар, и Каллен позволяет себе упасть за грань. 

Сейчас он едва понимает, что именно чувствует.

Прикосновения рук, прикосновения губ. Кажется, будто кожа принадлежит не ему. Дымка в голове медленно рассеивается.

— Каллен.

Он издает невнятный звук и пытается протянуть ладонь, но собственную руку чувствует не больше, чем все остальное.

— Каллен.

Бык, понимает Каллен. Сглатывает, чувствует, как на вдохе вздымается грудь.

— Я собираюсь вытащить. Я тебя держу.

Голос у Быка хриплый — звук приятный и совсем не раздражает. Забавно.

И только когда Бык медленно из него выходит, Каллен приходит в себя, хрипло вскрикивает от режущей, обжигающей боли и конвульсивно дергается. Бык кладет ему на живот широкую ладонь и держит, пока конвульсии не ослабевают до простой дрожи.

Каллен снова сглатывает, слепо моргая на размытую комнату, пока ему не удается сфокусировать взгляд.

— Ты здесь? — спрашивает Бык

Каллен лежит на боку, Бык прижимается к его спине, мягко скользит рукой с живота на талию. Бык очень теплый.

— Я... — Каллен прикрывает глаза на секунду, а потом заставляет себя снова открыть их. — Да. Я... Ммм... Да.

Бык хрипло усмехается.

— Ты заставил меня поволноваться. Проклятье, Каллен.

Каллен хочет повернуться и обнять его, и вспоминает, что не может, только когда пытается это сделать. Он шевелит пальцами, задевая живот Быка, и тот, выругавшись, подскакивает на месте и тянет конец пояса.

То ли узел перетянулся, то ли пальцы его не слушаются, но после нескольких попыток он, раздраженно рыкнув, выбирает более легкий способ — разрывает его. Чувствительность возвращается и Каллен издает какой-то неопределенный звук — что-то среднее между вздохом облегчения и болезненным стоном. Бык переворачивает его на спину, осторожно растирая онемевшие руки. Утром он едва сможет двигаться — Дориан наверняка будет смеяться. Что ж, эту жертву Каллен готов принести.

— Каллен, — Бык гладит его по щеке, и он снова открывает глаза. Бык смотрит на него сверху вниз с выражением, которое Каллен не может понять. — Ты знаешь, что ты кончил? 

Каллен хмурится и вопросительно хмыкает. Он бы не смог поднять голову, даже если бы Завеса разорвалась и сам Корифей с армией демонов спустился бы на землю. Он смотрит вниз, на свою грудь, видит свой мягкий член, лежащий на животе. Бык улыбается и просовывает палец ему в рот. Каллен ощущает вкус спермы — своей собственной, не Быка.

«Все удивительнее и удивительнее», — думает он. Хотя с ним никогда не случалось ничего подобного — даже тогда, когда он, еще совсем мальчишка, остался на милость жестоких ветров и собственных грез.

Бык рассеянно проводит пальцем по губам Каллена и, вздохнув, качает головой.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — спрашивает он как-то слишком быстро и слишком тихо. 

«Да, слава Создателю», — думает Каллен. Рука Быка легко, рассеянно скользит по его губам, горлу, ключицам и груди. Вместе с ощущениями к Каллену возвращается и понимание. Слышать, как окружающие зовут тебя «диким зверем» уже немало, а уж позволить себе ослабить контроль, рискнуть показаться... Его руки еще не восстановились до конца, но он умудряется положить одну поверх ладони Быка. Тот остается недвижим.

— Я попросил. Я хотел этого, — хрипит Каллен. Он и правда хотел подчиниться, хотел этой боли. — Спасибо.

Плечи Быка расслабляются, и он понимающе хмыкает, а потом утыкается лицом Каллену в плечо, и Каллен, наконец успокоившись, закрывает глаза.


End file.
